Can You Morph Into a Human?
by TallForAHobbit
Summary: Where Jake should smirk and use his powers to show the human who's boss, he doesn't. He merely gives in to Finn, looking up at him as he never has before. Finn's victorious smile slowly falls as he looks down at his best friend.


Finn and Jake sat around a campfire not far from their house, giggling at Jake morphing into different shapes. He morphed from a taco to a toilet to a dinosaur in seconds, making Finn hold his stomach with laughter.

Jake finally returned to his normal self and began roasting a marshmallow over the fire. Finn, breathy from laughing so hard, also stuck a marshmallow on the end of his stick, roasting it over the fire carefully. Jake on the other hand burned his out of impatience before dropping each black marshmallow in his mouth contently.

"Jake," Finn prompted hesitantly, "could you morph into a... a human?"

Jake smacked on his fourth marshmallow, gulping it, "I suppose I could, Finn. Lemme try." Jake stood from the log he had been sitting on and morphed into Finn, only with large circular eyes. Finn chuckled and Jake smiled. The dog then morphed into Princess Bubblegum.

"I'm Princess Bubblegum, I like science and being a geek," Jake joked, attempting to mimic her girlish voice. Finn chortled at the impression.

When Jake's color even began to form the shades of pink that was Princess Bubblegum, Finn gasped. He'd never seen Jake do that before.

"Woah, man!" Finn exclaimed, "you're pink! You look exactly like PB, now. Even your eyes are like hers!"

"Really?" Jake asked, looking at his hands. "Woah, you're right!" The dog made fists of concentration and then changed into Marceline, then Tree Trunks, then Princess Lumpy, then the Ice King and back to himself.

"I didn't know I could do that!" Jake exclaimed, thrilled by the new discovery. Finn tossed his now perfect marshmallow in his mouth and stared at the fire thoughtfully.

"What is it, Finn?" Jake asked his friend.

"I don't know. I was sort of wondering what you'd look like human," Finn shrugged. Jake stood up once more and morphs. First a shape of a human is made, followed by colors.

Finn marveled at the human standing in front of him. He was perhaps a foot taller than Finn, with golden short hair atop his head and side burns. He was a little husky in stature, much like Jake's physique. Finn knows right away, this is how Jake would look as a human.

"What do you think?" Jake asked, holding his arm out for a proper verdict. Finn stood from his log, slowly stepping closer to Jake, his eyes still scanning each detail of his morphed human best friend.

"You look... _good_," Finn murmured. He now stood only a foot from Jake, the two so close to the fire, but neither move away.

"Figured I would. Bet I look more handsome than you," Jake joked, pushing Finn's shoulder lightly.

"No way!" Finn laughed, pushing Jake's shoulder back.

"Oh, that's it!" Jake grinned. He pounced on Finn, making him yelp and Jake chortle maliciously. Jake straddles Finn's hips and holds his hands over his head in the grass, making Finn completely unable to free himself. Finn squirms, only making Jake laugh more.

"Who's more handsome now?" Jake teases.

"Ah, come on man! Lemme go!" Finn cries, still trying to squirm his way from underneath his friend. Jake leans forward, his face mere inches from the human.

"Not until you admit I'm better looking than you," Jake taunts in a low singsong voice. Finn gazes searchingly at Jake, the dim, glowing light of the fire glinting in their eyes. Jake is taken aback at how he looks at him, making his grip weaken. Finn takes this moment to flip human Jake over, so he's the one atop him, holding his hands at his sides.

"Ha! Got you now, Jake!" Finn cheers.

Where Jake should smirk and use his powers to show the human who's boss, he doesn't. He merely gives in to Finn, looking up at him as he never has before. Finn's victorious smile slowly falls as he looks down at his best friend.

And where Finn should roll off the morphed dog with a laugh, he doesn't either. He too stares down at his best friend, unsure why his stomach is overwhelmed with butterflies. But before Finn has time to complicate his thoughts, he lowers his lips to Jakes, pressing a tender kiss to the dog he's loved since he was a young human.

Finn never imagined his first kiss like this. For starters, he didn't want to stop kissing the dog beneath him, surrendering to Finn entirely, and that confused him. He never pictured it with a boy, let alone a boy morphed from his best friend. But Finn couldn't have wished for it to be anyone else. He loved Jake.

Finn finally broke the kiss, looking down at the human with uncertainty. Would Jake be repulsed? Disgusted? Mad? Upset?

"All it took was morphing into a human to get you to kiss me?" Jake asked, "_alright_! I'll have to do that more often." Human Jake then rolled out from Finn's hold and stood, wiping the grass from his pants. Finn, still on his knees, watched Jake put out the fire with a dumbfounded expression.

Jake sighed exasperatedly as the light died, leaving them only illuminated by the moon, "what is it now, Finn?" When Finn lacked a response, Jake stepped back over, kneeling in front of Finn. He took his hands in his lap and leaned forward, kissing him shortly and sweetly.

"Come on, buddy," Jake urged, lifting Finn from the ground, hand in hand. "You're gonna need your beauty sleep if you ever want to be more handsome than me."

Finn only smiled to himself. "Aw, Jake. I love you, man."

Jake nudged the human playfully. "I love you too, Finn."

* * *

I'm only on maybe season two of the show, and I don't ship these two hard core or anything.

I love their friendship more than anything. But I thought this idea was cute.

Review and I'll make you bacon pancakes.*

Thank you!

*I totally would if I could send food via internet.


End file.
